narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage of the Six Paths (B14)
:This article is about Sage of the Six Paths (Rikudo Sennin) as he is in B14's fics. The Sage of the Six Paths is the sage hailed as the creator of the first ninjutsu, the creator of the modern ninja world and the first to possess the legendary Rinnegan. he is also hailed as the saviour of the world because his work put an end to the eternal war the world was struggling at that time. What the world has forgotten about him, is however maybe his greatest achievement, and something that truly saved the world from certain destruction: He, along with the Ronin of the Hidden Destiny fought against the menacing beast Kugaya, who was said to be a true ungod, the perfect opposite of a god. Together the two brave warriors managed to defeat Kugaya. They managed to split his power in two halves: Yang and Yin. The Ronin of the Hidden Destiny fused the Yang half with his own soul by the means of the Soul Combination Technique the Sage had taught him, but the Sage couldn't do the same with the Yin half. This was because the Yin and Yang half were entirely different in nature, and the Yin half was full of evil, wickedness and malice, and fusing such a thing with his soul could have made him as dark and destructive as Kugaya had been. The Sage grasped the only option he had, and sealed the massive beast on Yin inside what would be known as the Moon in later days with his Chibaku Tensei. The Ronin of the Hidden destiny vanished after this, and some have said, that the Sage of the Six Paths was the only one who knew where he had gone, but if that was true, the Sage never told where the Ronin went. He also never spoke of the destructive battle they had against Kugaya; too much pain was created in that battle, and it was his hope that the would would forget about Kugaya so that it could have a peaceful future with no fear of the dark power ever returning. Later he was known to have two sons, who became the first ancestors of the two great clans, the Senju and the Uchiha. Abilities The true abilities of the Sage of the Six Paths are mostly unknown, but thay say he was the most powerful shinobi ever to live. This was evident through the fact that he could stand against the power of Kugaya and survive, and even seal the Yin half of his power inside the Moon. He was also the possessor of the Rinnegan, and it can be argued that none who had possessed those eyes after him could reach his level of power. With the Rinnegan one has the power to control all types of elemental chakra and one gains access to many powerful jutsu, such as Chibaku Tensei. They even say that with the Rinnegan eyes, one becomes the lord of life and death.